1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a path mechanism for guiding disc media such as CDs and DVDs, and to an information processing device having the path mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Media processing systems such as disc duplicators that write data to blank CDs (Compact Discs), DVDs (Digital Versatile Discs), and other media (information recording media), and CD/DVD publishers that both write the data and print a label to produce finished media, are now widely available. Such media processing devices generally have a drive for writing data to the media, a printer for printing on the label side of the media, and a media transportation mechanism for gripping and conveying the media to the drive and printer. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2006-202379.
Some information processing devices for processing disc media as described above are constructed so that the processed discs slide down the inclined surface of a guide path and are deposited to a disc removal position where they can be easily removed by the user. However, a problem with structures that deliver the discs to the disc removal position by causing the discs to slide down an inclined plane is that the data recording surface of the disc can become scratched from rubbing against the inclined surface, and these scratches can cause errors when trying to read the disc.